Not Wanting a Husband
by Kay04898
Summary: It is a truth universal acknowledgement that a young woman does not exactly need to be in want of a husband at such a young age, well it was a young age for her, to her mom she was already classified as a spinster. (Modern Pride and Prejudice)
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice

It is a truth universal acknowledgement that a young woman does not exactly need to be in want of a husband at such a young age, well it was a young age for her, to her mom she was already classified as a spinster. Even though she has told her mother many times that it was the twenty-first century and that a woman who was twenty- five years old and not married was considered normal, her mother still didn't listen. So now here is the story of how a woman who never intended on having, or getting a husband ended up landing one.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, come on wake up I have news!"

Elizabeth heard the sentence being whispered in her ear by her older sister Jane. Elizabeth groaned and rolled over in her soft bed and tried to burrow deeper in her comforter.

"If it is mom on the phone tell her I have cramps and cannot talk to her". Elizabeth replied.

Their mother had a tendency to call fifteen times a day and that is when she was busy doing God knows what. Elizabeth opened one eye and saw her sister's long hair pulled into a high ponytail and her blue eyes shining down at her.

"Our dear mother just called to tell me that someone was finally moving into that mansion they called Netherfield. She says the millionaire Mr. Bingley is moving in, along with his sisters ,or sister I believe." Jane replied

Elizabeth chuckled and lifted her head up to look at Jane. Her sister was beautiful there was no doubt about and there was also no doubt that their mom was trying to hook up Jane with the new millionaire coming to town.

"You do know as soon as mom heard that she started seeing wedding dresses and her beloved Jane walking down the aisle with doves flying!" Elizabeth answered back to her. Jane shook her head her ponytail swinging back and forth.

"Not true! Lizzy she could be trying to match make anyone of us!" Jane said. Elizabeth just shook her head at her sister's words. Jane was the eldest of five, Lizzy the second. While Jane was an average height with a mix of light brown and blonde colored with blue eyes inherited by their mother and a beautiful elegant face, with a slim figure, Lizzy was the complete opposite in some parts. Elizabeth had long curly dark brown hair, with bright green eyes that had a touch of grey, which many people said was her best feature, which she inherited the brown hair from her father and the eyes from her grandmother.

She was also petite with a height of five feet and one whole inch, not that it really made a difference. While having a slim figure she had curves and a bust, which came in when she was in the sixth grade causing the young girls who were in her class to make fun of her because she was out of her training bra before them and causing the boys to look at what they thought was her eyes. While Jane was the elegant beauty, Elizabeth was also a beauty, but as some people say the sexy type of beautiful. She used to hate when people would say how her and her sisters were exotic because of the colour of their skin and eyes. Their mother was white and their father was African American and Spanish . All the Bennet girls had a different physical trait to them in their looks that made them different from each other. Mary dyed her hair red to be different from the group which nearly caused their mother to have a heart attack, and had grey eyes. Kitty and Lydia the second youngest and youngest both had a black birthmark under their eye, and to separate that similarity kitty had cut her long brown hair to her shoulders.

Their manners were entirely different too. Jane was the sweet, loving and caring sister who saw nothing but good in the world, Lizzy was the sassy, witty, and saw the world through as she said her majorly tinted sunglasses. When things were good they were good, but when things were bad Lizzy didn't pretend things were peachy. Mary was the, well it was hard to describe Mary sometimes. She went through a gothic phase, then what she liked to call her enlightenment phase. Where she started playing the piano all day every day. It was fine in the beginning until she started singing with her playing, and if there is one thing Mary can't do is sing. Kitty and Lydia well they were basically the same people. Even if Kitty was older she followed Lydia around like a lost puppy. They were flirts, Lizzy was sorry to say it, but it was true. Guys and nothing but guys were all they worried about. Which in turn made Lizzy worry for them, but her mother said that it was girls being girls.

"That is very unlikely Jane, and you know it, but there is something else is there?" Lizzy questioned her sister. Jane smiled and nodded her head, placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm and rubbed it saying "Mr. Lucas is hosting a party at his hotel, and mom said we have an invite and that we must go! Come on Lizzy it would not be boring and Charlotte would be there! You will have a good time, I promise." Lizzy watched her sister and watched as Jane's face lit up in excitement, Lizzy sighed she would do anything to keep Jane happy. "Alright, fine I will go, but only for you and Charlotte!" Eh one party wouldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

A little authors note here, thanks to one review, it came to my attention that I didn't put down where the Bennet's live which I am very sorry about. So in my little imagination here I wanted the story to take place in 2015 early 2016. I also plan on making up a few little towns in Pennsylvania, keeping to the original names in the book. Hertfordshire will be the town and instead of the estate name being Longbourn that will be the name of the neighbourhood in Hertfordshire in which the Bennet's and Lucas's reside in. The Bingley clan is going to be of course live in the estate Netherfield and that will be in the neighbourhood (ready this is going to be so creative) Netherfield Park. The Darcy's are going to have their home in New York and the state Pemberley in Derbyshire in England of course. I nearly forgot Bingley's and Darcy's business is in New York, along with other places in the world, Lizzy and Jane also have to commute to New York which is where they work. Now for the character ages -

Jane- 27

Elizabeth –25

Mary- 22

Kitty- 18

Lydia- 16 turning 17

Charlotte- 26

Wickham- 28

Caroline- 26

Charles (Charlie, whatever you want to call him)- 33

Louisa Hurst- 28

Mr. Hurst- 28

Mr. Darcy (Just typing his name makes me happy)-35

Georgiana-20

Mr. Bennet- 54

Mr. Bennet-54

Mrs. Reynolds- 66

Mary King- 24

Alright so this is the end of my little authors note, I hope the settings make it a little clearer for you guys anyway now here is Chapter two.

Chapter 2

"Let me cater to you 'Cause, baby, this is your day. Do anything for my man, Baby, you-"

"Elizabeth Fae Bennet!"

The shrill sound of her mom's voice caused Lizzy to snap her eyes open in shock, which allowed the shampoo that was currently washing out of her hair to fall into her eyes. "Ow shit! Mom what are you doing in my bathroom!" Lizzy said while trying to wash the shampoo out her eyes. Again Lizzy's eyes opened wide when she felt a rush cold air on her body. "What in the world-!"

"Oh hush, I have seen all of you before. You act like I have never cleaned your behind when you were a baby! Also do you really think I do not have a key for my daughters' apartment." Lizzy's mother said, cutting Lizzy off.

"Not even that what in the world are you singing about catering to someone, do you have a man that you have not told me about?" Lizzy's mother asked her.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and yanked the shower curtain back in place, continuing to wash her hair out. When Lizzy was finished, she wasn't surprised to see her mom still standing there leaning against the sink, waiting. Lizzy walked over to her mom kissed her on the cheek and continued on to the bedroom.

"Elizabeth, do you not see what time it is? It is three o'clock!"

"Mom the party starts at seven."

"And what does that have to do with it, you have to do your hair, and make up- "

"Mother, I am a grown woman; I know what I have to do. Jane and I live ten minutes away; you can calm down now."

Lizzy shook her head; Jen Bennet was one of those women who thought you needed two whole days to get ready for an event. Lizzy turned and watched her mother as she started pacing muttering about how Lizzy could make her get a heart attack with her slowness. Her mother's blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her face was already done up with makeup. Lizzy wasn't going to lie, her mother was and still is a beauty, which is probably one of the reasons her dad found her attractive. Although sometimes she wondered if her mom was all the way there sometimes, she still loved her. Lizzy wrapped her towel tight around her body and walked over to her mother.

"Mom why don't you go back home and get ready and we will meet you at the hotel." Lizzy told her mom while slowly pushing her to her bedroom door. Her mother listened and agreed to leaving, but not before going to kitchen to have some tea to as she says 'calm her nerves'. Lizzy shook her head, closed the door and locked it.

"This is going to be eventful" she said while pulling out a strap dress. "Lord have mercy."

After parking their car Lizzy and Jane walked arm in arm into the Lucas Hotel. They were saying hello to Mrs. Lucas before they saw their family sitting at a table and walked over. Lydia and Kitty were of course wearing the tightest and shortest dresses she has ever seen. While thinking this she saw Jane double take at their sisters and their overdone makeup and had to swallow her laughter. She turned and looked at her father who was currently sipping his red wine. She walked over and sat down next to him placing her hand on his arm. Her father looked up at her and smiled.

"Lizzy! I was wondering when you and Jane were going to get here. Your old man can only take so much nagging from a wife." Tom Bennet said. Lizzy laughed at her dad's antics and patted his arm. Tom Bennet was a quiet man, usually allowing his wife and daughters to take center stage while he watched on amused. His bright eyes that went along perfectly with his chocolate skin always shined brightly and held wisdom in them. After speaking to her father Lizzy scoped out the place for her best friend Charlotte Lucas, after spotting her bright red dyed hair in the corner, Lizzy got up and pushed her way passed dancing people toward her friend.

"Hey girlie!" Charlotte said while kissing her on the cheek. Lizzy hugged her friend fiercely in reply.

"How are you doing during this whole thing?" Lizzy asked. She knew Charlotte well enough to know even if Charlotte was a social, talkative person, she hated these parties. After growing up with them happening all the time Lizzy could understand. Charlotte nudged her and passed Lizzy a drink.

"Did you hear? All of those mothers over there are planning to see who can hook their daughters up with Mr. Bingley first."

"Are you serious, the man didn't even arrive yet and they are planning out his future?" Lizzy exclaimed. It happened all time in Hertfordshire, a new man would come along and people would jump on him. In turn causing him to run for the hills. "Lizzy!" Lizzy heard her named being called and spun around to see Lydia, Kitty and Jane walking toward her.

"Lizzy can I sip; Daddy won't let me have anything that has alcohol." Lydia said pouting, her hair was done in what Lydia thought was the sexy bed head look, but really it looked ridiculous.

"No Lydia, if it didn't work with dad do you really think it would work with me?" Lizzy replied refusing her sister. Lydia pouted and stomp her foot pushing her short sparkly dress higher.

"You're such a prude Eliza! Whatever, Kitty and I are going to talk to those guys over there from our school. They seem like they are having a good time. Come on Kitty! I want them to notice us." Lydia completed forgot about Elizabeth and pulled Kitty away toward the young men over by the door who were clearly looking at the two sisters like they were a pound of meat. Before Jane and Lizzy could even stop them, the sisters were gone in a fit of giggles.

Jane who was looking around the room with interest was nudged by Charlotte. "Who are you looking for?" Lizzy snorted and watched her sister.

"For her prince charming! A man who would sweep her off her feet and they could dance off into the sunset." Charlotte chuckled at her friend while Jane replied with a "What would happen when a man catches your eye Lizzy, then what would you do?". Elizabeth looked down at her drink in her hand feeling her mood sinking, when she thought about a certain guy who she taught was perfect but ended up being a wolf in sheep's clothing. She looked up and said quietly "Than I would shut my eyes."

As soon as Lizzy said that the whole room quieted and everyone was facing the doorway. Jane, Lizzy and Charlotte had to move to get a better on view on what had everybody silent. When they stepped out of the corner they saw three people in the doorway of the hotel's ballroom. On the left was a lean, blonde man who looked too happy to be here. Elizabeth thought he was good looking, but he was a boy next door good looking, which really wasn't Lizzy's type. She was more into the tall, dark, muscular, handsome look. Which was definitely the man in the middle. Lizzy felt Charlotte tap her arm.

"Alright so the man on the left with the blonde hair is Mr. Bingley. Millionaire and nice man extraordinaire, his business is in New York City. He has another sister but I do not believe she, or her husband is here today." Before Charlotte continued she gasped and grasped Lizzy's arm. "The one in the middle is Mr. Darcy!"

Lizzy watched her friend as she told her about the handsome man in the middle, she was absolutely confused on what was so special on the man named Mr. Darcy.

"What is so special about him?" she asked.

"He is a billionaire, his family owns restaurants, businesses, hotels all around the world. It's a freaking empire. He inherited everything after his father died a long time ago." Charlotte explained.

"Alright but what about the human orange over there." Lizzy motion with her head. The woman was wearing an elaborate dress with big jewels around her neck. She had an artificial tan, which made her look little an orange and she had her face done up like she was going to a Paris fashion show.

"That is Caroline Bingley, supposedly she spends way beyond her means. She gets an allowance, well that is what the rumour says. She doesn't really have a job to be honest with you." Charlotte confessed.

The group of people finished introducing themselves and now were standing by the window talking to Charlotte's father. Lizzy saw her mother dragging her sister Mary over to them and their father, well she couldn't really drag him, but he came along for the ride.

"Girls we must introduce ourselves! Why are you standing around here for? Let's go right now." Jen said tugging on Mary's arm harder than she intended to. Mary shot Lizzy a look. "If she rips my arm out of a socket for a man, I think I might just lose it!"

Half of the Bennet family and Charlotte walked over to where Mr. Lucas was standing talking to the newcomers. As he turned and saw his daughter and his close family friends walking towards him he smiled and spread his arms out. "Ah, here are the people I was just telling you about. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, and Miss Bingley, these are my close family friends Tom and Jen Bennet and their daughters Jane, Elizabeth and Mary. Also this is one of my daughters Charlotte." Mr. Lucas said introducing them.

"I have two other daughters, but they are somewhere socializing with people from their school, social butterflies those two are." Jen put in.

"It is very nice to meet you! I you guys really do know how to put on a party." Charles Bingley exclaimed. He glanced at his sister and his best friend to see both of them looked disinterested in even being in the room. He sighed and looked back at the Bennets. "I hope that some of you guys would show me around town sometime?" He asked, but Charles soon caught the eye of the blonde beauty at the side he smiled at her. Lizzy saw her sister blush and smile back at Charles.

"Do you plan on staying in town long?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, I really do it is much calmer than other places." Charles replied he smiled at Elizabeth and then looked at his friend Darcy, thinking that her and him would look good together.

"Charles my sister here likes to dance." Lizzy said while pointing to Jane.

"Oh of course, would you like to- "Charles started, but Jane cut him off by saying a quick yes, all the while shooting her sister a look.

Charlotte and Lizzy were hiding back in their corner, laughing and people watching, their usual hobby. Charlotte linked her arm through Lizzy's own.

"Lizzy when are you going to date again?"

Lizzy watched her friend and tilted her head. Dating had been an ultimate turn off for her ever since George and she hasn't felt the need to even go back into the whole finding a guy foolishness.

"Charlotte I do not want to feel hurt again."

Charlotte put her glass down by the window and held Lizzy's hands in hers. "Lizzy George Wickham was and still is an ass. Not every man is like him!"

Lizzy laughed at her friend and shook her head. "You are talking bad about your own step brother; I am just not ready for it that's all." Lizzy did not feel like talking about this topic now, she would find someone when she was ready and right now she was perfectly fine with herself que Beyonce's Me, Myself and I.

"You think I give a damn that he is my step brother, well ex step brother? I have never liked that man, and he is not related to me! So fuck him. Besides Mr. Darcy is looking very nice you should dance with him." Charlotte was about to continue on when both she and Lizzy heard the voice of Charles.

"Darcy come on, you can't stand here and brood the whole night away. You do know I will unleash Caroline on you and we all know how that will turn out!" Charles exclaimed.

"Charlie, right now you have the only attractive girl talking to you and is currently waiting for you by the dance floor, so leave me and let me brood." The deep voice of Darcy was heard. Darcy turned around and was now leaning against one of the tables, his back facing away from the pillar in which Charlotte and Lizzy were hiding behind.

"He has one impresses back side you know." Charlotte whispered.

"Elizabeth! Jane's sister is quite beautiful as well, ask her to dance!"

"Why should I, I am not interested and she will probably bore me. She is not pretty enough to tempt me and to keep me interested."

Lizzy hid her gasp with her hand and starting glaring at Mr. Darcy's back. This man was serious, how the hell will she bore him, she hasn't even spoken one word to him! Charlotte watched Lizzy and knew her friend was getting pissed off. "Maybe we should go." Charlotte offered and dragged off Lizzy without being notice by the men.

By the end of the night Lizzy was ready to go home, she had danced with Charles and had to say he was very nice and could carry on a conversation. His friend on the other hand, well Lizzy would have bitched slapped him if he looked at her one more time.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked when she had caught him glancing over at her again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said is there something wrong? You keep looking at me, which I am shock because for once in my life I had heard a man say that I was not pretty enough to tempt him. Hmm, but why would you continue to stare at me when I am not pretty enough to tempt you?" and with that she turned around and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was so handsome Liz! Nice, caring, and he has the cutest smile."

It was the fifth-time Lizzy had heard the sentence this morning from her older sister, and because she loved Jane so much she didn't have the heart in her to tell her sister to shut the hell up. The two women were in Lizzy's café and book shop named Little Delights. Little Delights was her pride and joy, she had worked hard to get this place after college, and did not plan on getting rid of it anytime soon. Little Delights was a café and a small book store on a corner of a busy New York City street. Lizzy thought it was a good idea to get a place in the city, one to get away from her mother, and two because it was New York City it was going to be busy. The store was decorated with numerous plants and paintings, with wide windows. On one side was the café and on the other end through an archway was the book store. Lizzy had painted the place with a light grey with yellow and blue accents. It was her home away from home. Lizzy heard the light blue door open and sighed happily when the chimes above the door rang cheerfully.

"Howdy my friends!" Charlotte called out into the building.

Lizzy breathed in the smell of books, it was the only thing keeping her calm. She couldn't take hearing another word about Charles Bingley, or his asshole of his friend. Then again Jane had never been like this for any guy before, and she deserved to gush a little bit. Charlotte had walked to the table the girls were sitting at and plopped herself down, leaning forward she stole a strawberry from Jane's plate and bit into it.

"So, my father is reminding me of one of those teacher's pets. All last night all he could speak about was his magnificent guest and how he must invite them over again to the hotel" Charlotte said while making her voice go deeper to mimic her father.

"Well this whole morning I have been listening to how amazing Charles Bingley is." Lizzy replied while sending a look toward her still blushing sister. "You know Jane you probably should have given him your number, instead of just shaking his hand and leaving." Lizzy suggested. Her sister was so flustered by the end of the party all she did was shake Charles hand and walk out of the party, while Charles just stood there with this smile on his face.

Jane turned her head to her sister and her friend and arched her perfect eyebrow. "Oh, but I love how you forget that all last night you were complaining about a certain Mr. Darcy." Jane sat back crossing her arms knowing she had her sister.

"I was not complaining."

"Oh, sure you weren't, you just never ever said anything about Mr. Darcy and all because he has a nice face, body and ass, does not mean he can be such a jerk!"

Charlotte hearing what Jane said laughed at her friend, and continued stealing strawberries before saying, "Well he did have a nice ass. It was that perfect man behind that you just know during that moment of sex, you are just going to run your hands down his muscular back and gripped that puppy. He had me heated, damn he is one fine specimen." Elizabeth just tilted her head to the side while getting up and turning the closed sign to open, before turning back around and walking to the table.

"Are you alright, do not get to heated Char." Lizzy questioned while taking a napkin and pretending to fan Charlotte.

"You two may look at me like I have gone mad, but you know I am right! Mr. Darcy is good looking and so is Charles, I will be freaky with both of them, try to stop me."

Lizzy shook her head while laughing. Mr. Darcy had good looks, she would not lie about that, but all those looks went to the dogs as soon as he opened his mouth. She has had enough with jerks in her life time, the image of George popped up in her mind and she rolled her eyes. Lizzy left her sister and friend at the table and waited for her employees to arrive. She had no time for George, Mr. Darcy or no one, she was perfectly happy being single and living with her books.

One Week Later…

"Liz pass the bread"

It was a Monday night at the Bennet household and Lizzy and Jane had stopped by for dinner. Their mother had called them saying she didn't know whether they were dead, or alive and she needed some reassurance. Lizzy was sitting between Mary and Lydia. On one side, she heard Lydia speaking about a new guy in school named David and on the other side she heard Mary speaking about how whether she should not shave her leg hair, or pubic hair. Lizzy shrugged if Mary wanted to be free let her be free, she might have one hairy bush, but at least she was happy. Kitty on the other hand was ranting how she had failed a test, that she didn't study for and how the teacher should have given her a second chance, because she couldn't study because she was on a date. Out of all the conversations Lizzy was hearing at the table her mother's own took the cake.

"Jane, Mr. Bingley came by! He didn't have your number so he had to ask around where you lived, but since you weren't home, he came here!"

"For what?" Jane replied she was started to get the giddy look on her face again.

"He invited you and Lizzy to his home, Jane this is your chance! Lord knows if one day your father falls down and bust something, and then we may not be able to afford hospital bills, and we have to sell our home because we can't afford it. You would be able to have a rich boyfriend who would support us." Jen Bennet finished saying. She acting like she didn't see the look her husband gave her and she sipped her wine casually.

"Mom aren't you going a little too far ahead, he just invited us over." Lizzy said cutting into the conversation, while sending her father a look across the table.

"Oh, hush Lizzy, this would work out. My maternal instincts are tingling."

"Lord save us all", Tom Bennet muttered while shoving a piece of steak in his mouth. Lizzy laughed at her father, and raised her glass and tipped it toward him, to show she agreed with him. Her mother as lovely as she was had an intense fear of her husband dying and them being left broke, even though that would not happen, since her mom had her own small bakery, that was popular in town.

Jane turning toward Lizzy reached out and tried to get Lizzy's hand from across the table. "Would you come with me Liz?". Jane then used her puppy dog eyed look and smiled at Lizzy, while mouthing pretty please. Lizzy sighed and looked at her sister, she mouthed yes, and watched as her sister yelp a little with happiness. She sighed sadly as she remembered when she used to have that look on her face, when she used to be so ecstatic about wanting to meet her boyfriend. Then again not everything is as perfect as it seems. People lie, cheat and steal. George cheated on her because she wasn't ready to sleep with him, then tried to steal from her café, but she stopped him. He was dumb enough to actually think she would leave him alone in her store. He went off with Mary King and then those two were never heard from again, and Elizabeth just got a taste of how things could be when you just wanted to believe that everything was perfect. She saw the signs and the texts, but she never wanted to admit, because George was a good man, and would never do such a thing. What a fool she was, but it was good a thing because she dodged a bullet, a really big one. As she moved her head up to watch her sister she couldn't help, but think this time for Jane at least, that things were going to be different.


	4. Chapter 4

A little Authors note here. So I am changing when this story is happening, instead if early 2016 it will be the summer of 2016.

I am one damn good sister, Lizzy thought as she drove herself and Jane to Charles's home. Well mansion actually. Lizzy was not necessarily excited to be going to Charles home. He was a nice a guy, it was just his sister and his friend that made her want to cringe. Jane had begged her to go, and she wasn't going to let her sister down. She glanced to the side of her and saw her sister fidgeting all over the place. Jane was so anxious she looked like she was about to have some sort of attack. She would put her hair up, and then let it back down, then button up her sweater, then open it again. Lizzy just shook her head, because if Jane was like this, she wondered how Charles was.

"I hope you know the more you fidget with your clothes it will probably get a little wrinkled." Lizzy said.

Jane paused and drop her hands on her lap. "I am nervous, this is the first guy in a while that I have been remotely interested in. What if I embarrass myself? Worse what if he realizes that he just doesn't want to deal with me and – "

"JANE! You are reading too far into this, he likes you alright. So, you are going to go there and speak to Charles, and have a good time. So, stop freaking out and calm yourself down. Thank you."

By the time, Lizzy was finished saying that to Jane she turned into Charles road of a drive way. The man had a circular driveway with a fountain. Well that is original isn't it, Lizzy thought. The two sisters got out of the car, and walked up the steps to the front door. Before Jane could even knock, the door swung open revealing a bright smile, cheery Charles.

"You guys made it, and you both look wonderful!" Charles said looking at Jane the whole time. Lizzy smiled at the two and said thank you quietly. The sisters stepped into the grand foyer of the home, which had two stair cases leading up to the second story of the home. Charles started leading them through his home, which was filled with expensive furniture and paintings. When they finally made it too the living room, Lizzy's gaze instantly went to the bookshelf and she imagined herself going through the books, but her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a loud shrill voice.

"Charles! How could you not tell me our guest arrived!"

Elizabeth had turned around to see that the owner of the voice was the human orange, even though her tan was not as bad as it was before. Caroline Bingley was wearing bright orange boots and a skin tight dress. Which did not work well with her skin complexion at all, and her hair was done up in an elaborate way. Lizzy saw how Caroline looked at her outfit up and down- which classified as dark skinny jeans, boots and a white shirt with a leather jacket. Caroline face had a slight sneer when she looked at Lizzy, but when her face went to Jane she had covered it up with a fake smile. Well then, Lizzy thought I do not really like your outfit choice either.

"Jane how nice for you to come and Elizabeth." Caroling actually strutted her way over kissing both her and Jane on both of their cheeks. Lizzy then glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the dark eyes of Mr. Darcy. He was silently sitting in the corner observing everyone, well that is what it seemed he was doing.

"Hello Mr. Darcy I wasn't expecting on seeing you today" Lizzy said. Before Mr. Darcy could even answer, Caroline flittered her way to Mr. Darcy and sat near him.

"Oh Darcy is on vacation and staying with us. Even though I do not know what is so special about this town. To be honest I would rather vacation in Paris, or somewhere tropical, do you agree Darcy."

Charles rolled his eyes and silently prayed that his sister would not talk so much, something inside him told him that some of her comments would get on some people's nerves today.

"Actually, Caroline I could speak for myself, and I fine this area quite relaxing, and quiet. I needed to take some time off from working and this area is one of the perfect places for me, and please just call me Darcy." Darcy said in his deep voice.

Lizzy sat down on the couch opposite Darcy and tilted her head slightly. "I caught you saying one of the perfect places?" She questioned. No doubt he probably had properties all over the place. Again before Darcy could answer Caroling again butted in. "Oh he is probably talking about his estate in England, it is even bigger than Netherfield and has one of the best libraries. I almost got lost in it when I went to visit. Anyone who marries you Darcy would be so lucky to be able to run an estate like that." Caroline answered while leaning into Darcy. Darcy in turn leaned away from her.

Lizzy was trying hard no to laugh, if the two were dating then Caroline was trying to send out hints, but Darcy seemed not to interested. If they weren't involved, then Caroline was the one not getting a hint. Although, maybe those two deserved each other. Again, Lizzy caught the part of the conversation about a library. "You have a library?"

"Yes, it had grown considerable since the building of the estate a few hundred years ago." After Darcy said that he got up from where he was sitting and moved to the window seat with his computer. He then tilted his dark-haired head down toward his laptop, and begun taping. Caroline who still had her eyes on Darcy then leaned over on the pillow, and put her legs up on the sofa. Elizabeth held in a snicker because she could see that Caroline was trying her best to be sexy.

"It will take a very remarkable woman to try to run a place as remarkable as Pemberley!" Caroline proclaimed, she was still looking at Darcy who refused to lift his head.

"So, you're telling a normal woman can't take care of Pemberley, let alone a library that only has books in it?" Lizzy had to ask as she tilted her head a little bit to the left. This seemed to get Darcy's attention, as he slowly raised his head up to watch the two women sitting across from each other.

"She will have to be well versed and accomplished." Darcy added his two cents in with a deep voice, while lifting one eyebrow.

Lizzy who first was looking at Caroline with disbelief then turned to Darcy. This man did not just say well versed and accomplished! He was acting like this was the 18th century, where people expected women to be married by seventeen. She rolled her eyes and sat up straighter facing the man properly, and ignoring her sister's warning word of Lizzy.

"Are you serious?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes of course he is, a woman who will ever run Pemberley is going to need to know how to sing, act, dance, read, cook, sew, speak and sit properly."

"I am surprised you didn't add be a politician and become the first female President of the United States of America."

Darcy who went back to watching his laptop, had raised his head again and caught Elizabeth's eye with his own. "So, you do not believe your own sex can be accomplished?" Lizzy felt her anger rising in her, and knew her cheeks were flushed.

"I never said that, all I know is that your dream woman is probably dead, or never existed!" Lizzy exclaimed, she hated when men were always listing everything they wanted in a woman, but could never be happy with the attributes they did have.

Caroline laughed an obviously fake one and leaned over to Darcy, her breast pushed on the armrest and she pouted a little bit. "Oh how you can tell that someone was not born in a proper environment! Eliza, or Liza whatever, you have to be accomplished to have a man like Darcy, or Charles on your arm. The way you are now I will be surprised if you can hang off of any man."

Lord have mercy her blood pressure was rising, if only she could cry out about her nerves she could of, but that would be too much like her mother. Lizzy knew there were two options to this situation, fight with words like a woman, or slap the orange off Caroline's skin like a pissed off one.

"Actually Cairo, I was born in a proper environment, I am not sure if you think Jane and I are dogs and somehow were born outside, but that is simply not the fact. I believe Darcy and Charles are the ones who have to make sure they have everything a woman wants. Why would I want to be a trophy wife? To tan, and spend money like it's going out of style? I am not saying that are all wives, but what some young girls are seeing in the media is to become a wife to someone rich so you do not need to work. I am an independent person and I have worked too hard just to sit down at home and be fake to other people who want to act like they are the queen of England, when in fact they are a spoiled heiress. I feel very sorry for you if your only dream is to spend your husband's money. Whomever he may be I bless his soul."

Caroline glared at Lizzy for a bit and sniffed, then a gleam appeared in her eye. "Well you almost forgot she needs a wonderful figure, do you not think so?"

"What did anything I just said have to deal with body image?"

Caroline got up and reached a hand out to Lizzy "Well a woman must have a nice figure, walk with me"

Lizzy stared at Caroline's hand and gently pushed it out of the way, Lizzy stood up and moved to a bookcase. "Maybe next time Cairo."

Darcy who had been staring at Lizzy during her small speech smirked at what just happened. The woman had fire in her. Caroline who caught his smirk moved to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Darcy what is the perfect body for you?"

Darcy brushed her hand off causally, and turned fully around to face the room. Sparing a glance at Charles who was playing with a pillow and too invested in Jane, he looked at Lizzy and in a calm deep voice said. "Well I like a woman with curves, she has to be healthy. It's so much better when she has a beautiful face and a body to accompany it with a wonderful mind." With those words, Darcy turned back around and began typing again. Lizzy who had turned around and caught Darcy's eyes while saying that blushed just a tiny bit and quickly plucked a book from the case and sat down.

"I agree with you Darce, women who are healthy is absolutely exquisite to me." Charles exclaimed while kissing Jane's hand. Jane in turned blushed at his antics.

After the group relaxed in the living room for a few hours, Charles then took them to the dining room for dinner. He had a total seafood spread laid out, which made Lizzy's mouth water. She saw lobster, crabs, clams, oysters, muscles, shrimp and fish, there was also rice, but she didn't pay much attention to that one. She took a seat on the right hand of Charles with Darcy next to her. On the opposite side of Charles there was Jane who know had a permanent smile on her face and next to Jane was Caroline.

"The food looks amazing Charles." Lizzy said to him.

Charles looked from Jane to Lizzy and smiled "Jane said you liked seafood, and I wanted to make a good impression, but I can't take credit for this. This spread is all our chef's doing, and please call me Charlie." Lizzy had to say Charlie was a keeper, Jane would be so lucky if they continued on with whatever was happening between the them.

Lizzy went into her food and when she tasted it she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"I see you are really enjoying this."

Lizzy opened her eyes and turned to Darcy, who seemed to have been observing her…. again.

"Yes, the love for seafood is something I inherited from my mom. When I was younger she used to drag me around with her to check out different restaurants, and she always wanted to try new things, so I get it from her."

Darcy slowly nodded his head, while reaching for his glass he then said. "What about your love for reading, I saw you reading something on Emerson, Thoreau and Fuller."

"Well everyone needs some Transcendentalism in their lives, and my love for reading is from my dad. What about you?" Lizzy questioned, she realized this conversation was not going so bad, so she might as well continue it.

"I was what you could say a nerd."

"You seem more anti- social than a nerd"

"Yes, well I did suffer from shyness, and I love to read, at any time if it's possible. My parents always had me reading when I was a little boy, and it seems I never outgrew it. It does seem we have some things in common, does it Ms. Elizabeth."

"I own a book store and cafe called Little Delights, so I surround myself with quotes, and words."

"Well no wonder you seem to have such a wonderful vibrant mind, with wonderful opinions." After Darcy said those words he abruptly left the table. Well she knew that was not going to last long, Lizzy thought.


End file.
